Renascendo
by HellaAdams
Summary: Viu-se soluçando descontroladamente. Agora, não tinha como ignorar o fato de que estava em prantos. A quem estava tentando enganar? Não tinha como odiar aquele maldito Beilschimidt! - One-shot. PruHun!


_Dedico essa oneshot a minha koi, Aerielz, que ficou implicando pra que eu escrevesse._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><strong>Renascendo<strong>

O vestido preto balançava suavemente enquanto os passos hesitantes ecoavam pela rua. A brisa gelada bagunçava um pouco seus cabelos, mas essa não era uma de suas maiores preocupações. Na verdade, sua situação era tão patética que nem sabia se conseguia se preocupar com alguma coisa naquele momento.

Os outros europeus também não estavam melhores. A guerra finalmente acabara, e o clima não estava lá muito bom. Muitas perdas foram sofridas, e o arrependimento pelas escolhas e alianças feitas pesavam nos ombros dos perdedores agora.

O som das botas no chão de paralelepípedos foi obstruído por um uivo sobrenatural vindo das árvores, cujas folhas e galhos dançavam num ritmo imprevisível. A brisa se tornou um vento forte e congelante, subitamente, e as várias camadas de tecidos da saia de Elizabeta chicotearam em volta de suas pernas. Seu chapéu, também preto e com uma renda que lhe cobria os olhos, soltou-se de seu pescoço e voou até cair metros atrás de si. Ela não se virou para pegá-lo, pois nem se deu conta da perda. Ao invés disso, sentou-se cabisbaixa num banco que viu por perto; suas forças para ficar em pé estavam se esvaindo.

Fez algum esforço para olhar para cima. O céu estava um imenso breu, mas ainda não era noite. A húngara se perguntou como as nuvens podiam ficar tão escuras se não estava nem chovendo ainda. O humor do povo europeu devia estar afetando a atmosfera, Elizabeta concluiu, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Não conseguiu, porém, manter o sorriso por muito tempo; uma gota solitária pousou em sua bochecha, já úmida, em um _ploc._

Já úmida? A húngara levantou os dedos em direção ao próprio rosto, percebendo, finalmente, que estava chorando. Há quanto tempo? Bom, não importava. Combinava bem com a situação.

Outras gotas começaram a cair, aos poucos, perdendo a timidez e acertando o chão com certa força. Explodindo em várias novas gotículas, que batiam no chão de novo e de novo, dividindo-se em partículas que não podiam ser vistas a olho nu.

_Agora você não está mais sozinha, gota. _Elizabeta não estava preocupada com a chuva, em se molhar. Poderia ser até bom para a sua alma. De fato, os pingos que caíam nas partes de seu corpo que estavam descobertas lhe davam uma sensação boa. Em dias normais, estaria fugindo daquilo, mas, definitivamente, não era um dia normal.

Luto. A húngara podia caracterizá-lo assim. Algumas outras palavras lhe saltavam na cabeça, mas aquela era a melhor.

Luto... pela injustiça do mundo, pela forte resistência que todos os países adotaram durante a guerra. Luto pelas pessoas que morreram no processo. Luto por todos que sofreram por motivos estúpidos e arrogantes de homens no poder que lançaram seus países à guerra, sem se importar com as consequências. Com a óbvia derrota. Com o massacre de muitas pessoas inocentes.

Luto por Gilbert...

Ainda olhando vagamente para cima, Elizabeta riu mais uma vez, sem forças. Nunca imaginou que esse dia chegaria. Não tão cedo, pelo menos. O dia em que choraria pela morte de seu rival. Era tão irônico, não? Ela estar se sentindo tão miserável pela morte de um homem que lhe atormentara por quase toda a sua vida.

_Era tão triste..._

Viu-se soluçando descontroladamente. Agora, não tinha como ignorar o fato de que estava em prantos. A quem estava tentando enganar? Não tinha como odiar aquele maldito Beilschimidt! Por mais que a história dos dois dissesse o contrário, eles tinham uma boa amizade. Era uma relação interessante, como ela dizia a si mesma. Os outros países ficaram até surpresos quando os húngaros formaram uma aliança com os alemães, nos últimos anos do prussiano.

Era uma surpresa compreensível, os dois viviam em guerra na época do Império Austro-húngaro. Agora que pensava melhor, percebeu que devia ser mais por causa de Roderich, não dela.

Como pensara anteriormente, a relação com o prussiano não era tão ruim assim. A verdadeira rivalidade se dava entre os dois. Desde antes da Guerra Austro-Prussiana, imaginava.

A guerra aconteceu antes da aliança com o austríaco, e, como não estava tão envolvida, não sabia se o motivo era mesmo a administração dos territórios dinamarqueses conquistados. Devia ser. Afinal, eram homens; lutavam por qualquer coisa.

Estaria rindo alto, agora, se não fosse tão deprimente. Sempre rira do espírito guerrilheiro de Gilbert. Ele era tão parecido consigo mesma, mais nova... Sua antiga eu que adorava uma batalha; que gargalharia da ideia de se acomodar em uma aliança e usar um vestido de boa dama.

Tinha saudades daquela época.

Mas não podia fazer nada. Não podia voltar no tempo. A Alemanha se unificara, o Império fora desfeito, a Prússia fora reduzida, e, agora, com o final da Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele estava morto.

Gilbert morrera e a única coisa que Elizabeta podia fazer era chorar pela perda. Não queria, pretendia ser forte e passar por aquilo com a cabeça erguida, mas não conseguia. Perguntava-se quando o prussiano passara a importar tanto para ela.

Você não pode chorar tanto assim por um homem por quem você não se importa, certo?, ela pensou. Até ponderou se tinha algo mais por trás daquele vazio que sentia no peito ao imaginar que nunca mais veria aquele albino irritante.

Soltou um soluço que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer. Talvez não fosse só o soluço, estava realmente muito frio ali. Elizabeta estava encharcada, mas a chuva parecia estar parando. Era hora de voltar para sua casa, não podia ficar chorando para sempre. Tinha um país a reconstruir, um período difícil a superar. Mesmo que fosse insensível da parte dela, não havia o que ser feito.

As terras de Gilbert seriam divididas pelos países vizinhos e suas cinzas espalhadas pela Europa, logo após o velório. Era o que ia acontecer.

Agora, a húngara ia para casa. Levantou-se do banco, sentindo-se mais leve, embora suas roupas estivessem pesando pela quantidade enorme de água nelas. Elizabeta enxugou uma última lágrima, sorrindo fraco ao ver o sol aparecer, preguiçosamente, por entre as nuvens que se dissipavam com lentidão. Esperava que sua vida brilhasse, dali para frente, como a estrela que se impunha sobre o mau tempo. Esperava, também, ter a capacidade de superar a morte de seu querido Gilbert.

Mas, tentaria, sim, enfrentar aquilo de cabeça erguida, como uma verdadeira guerreira. Não desonraria o prussiano daquele jeito.

Com o vestido pingando e as botas cheias de água, ela dava um passo, agora, em direção à sua nova vida. Uma vida de superação, assim esperava. Uma vida que deixaria Gilbert orgulhoso.

Enquanto andava pela rua de paralelepípedos, agora, com passos determinados, um arco-íris se formava às costas de Elizabeta.

Era o final de uma grande guerra, e o começo de uma nova vida.

* * *

><p><em>Gostaram da fic? Manem reviews *o*<em>

_Beijos,_

_Hella._


End file.
